marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Europe
Europe is the second smallest continent out of seven. It is known for its varied nature. History Before 20th Century Convergence The Convergence took place in the site where Stonehenge was constructed. This monument was one of the many landmarks to mark the coordinates of the focal point of the first Convergence that occurred 5000 years ago. Battle of Tønsberg In 965 A.D., the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, led by their king Laufey, arrived to Tønsberg, planning to conquer Midgard, freezing everything in their path using the Casket of Ancient Winters to plunge the world in a new glacial period. However, the Asgardian army, led by King Odin, defended Midgard and engaged in a war against the Frost Giants, forcing them to abandon Earth and retreat to their own world. Thor The Warrior Who Stayed The Asgardian that would come to be known as Elliot Randolph was recruited for a military mission to Earth in the 12th century. While on Earth, Randolph served with the Asgardian Berserker Army, who gained superior strength, even by Asgardian standards, by touching a device known as the Berserker Staff, which brought all of the rage and hatred that the wielder keeps suppressed and transforms it into strength. During his time on Earth, Randolph fell in love with the planet and its people, and when the rest of the Asgardian host returned home, Randolph stayed behind. The Berserker Staff was left behind as well. Randolph, who now considered himself a pacifist, did not want the staff or the power it possessed. Fearing that the dark magic of the staff would fall into the wrong hands, he broke the staff into three pieces and spread them in various places across Europe. He hid one in a tree in what would become the Trillemarka National Park in Norway, one in a crypt in Seville, Spain and the final piece in a church in Ireland. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Hiding Tesseract The Tesseract was brought to Earth by Odin and, over the centuries, it ended up being kept safe in a church in the village of Tønsberg. Eventually, the Tesseract became the subject of many legends of Norse mythology. Captain America: The First Avenger World War II Adolf Hitler led a German invasion of Poland, starting World War II. Peggy Carter freed Abraham Erskine from HYDRA and the Red Skull.Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America and the Howling Commandos destroyed HYDRA bases throughout Europe. One of the Commandos, Bucky, was lost and turned into the Winter Soldier.Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' In 1946, Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandos discovered the Red Room Academy; Junior Juniper was killed by the cadet Eva.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Modern Times Tony Stark went to a party in Switzerland where he got the interest of Maya Hansen and met Aldrich Killian.Iron Man 3 Tony Stark, facing possible death by palladium poisoning, chose to race in Monaco, but instead fought Whiplash.Iron Man 2 Loki attacked a gala in Germany, causing Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor to meet there (unintentionally), all desiring to capture him. Meanwhile, the Black Widow, in Russia,was called by Phil Coulson to retrieve Bruce Banner.The Avengers Once J.A.R.V.I.S. factored in available A.I.M. downlink facilities he was able to pinpoint the Mandarin's broadcast signal. When Tony Stark tried to guess the location Europe was one of the locations he mentioned. Agent Grant Ward of S.H.I.E.L.D. was in Paris, attempting to capture Vanchat.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.01: Pilot The Convergence took place in Greenwich, London, affecting Jane Foster. Meanwhile, a Jotunheim Beast eats birds in a warehouse.Thor: The Dark World Coulson's Team was sent afterwards for clean-up duty, and had to battle Norwegian Paganists. Coulson's Team, after retrieving tech in Jamaica, went to France to further their investigation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase Skye was shot twice in Ian Quinn's Italian home and flown to Switzerland for an operation. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. In search for the Clairvoyant, Agents Grant Ward and Antoine Triplett went to Milton Keynes Prison to interview Elijah Fordham, a one-time British Army soldier turned felon. Before the agents could talk to him, they were called away to deal with Deathlok fighting Felix Blake in the United States.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Following the destruction of the Helicarriers and subsequent fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury left for Europe, intending to seek out and destroy the remaining HYDRA cells. Director Phil Coulson told Melinda May that the new S.H.I.E.L.D. he was rebuilding had allies in London, but before he could return there from visiting the Playground, he was alerted to the discovery of the original 0-8-4, the Obelisk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Stationed in the Netherlands, Agent Noelle Walters was told by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson to have her team on standby as he researched the HYDRA attack on the United Nations Headquarters. When he learned that the mercenary Marcus Scarlotti was seeking Julien Beckers, Coulson told her to have her team find and protect Beckers in a safehouse in Bruges. Unknown to Coulson and Walters, Beckers was an ally of Scarlotti and HYDRA. Beckers allowed Scarlotti and his mercenaries to enter the safehouse and kill Walters and her team. Upon learning the truth, Melinda May, Bobbi Morse, and Lance Hunter fought and defeated the hired guns. Glenn Talbot arrested the mercenaries and Beckers was caught at the Belgium border. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.06: A Fractured House In the country of Sokovia, HYDRA scientist Doctor List performed experiments on the residents to see what effect exposure to the Scepter gave;Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle only the twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff survived. They were granted powers, causing Wolfgang von Strucker to call them "miracles".Captain America: The Winter Soldier Post-credits scene Using information provided by Phil Coulson, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.19: The Dirty Half Dozen the Avengers attacked the HYDRA Research Base stationed there. Though the twins were sent to fight them, the Avengers won, arrested Strucker, and Tony Stark obtained the Scepter.Avengers: Age of Ultron Trivia *Europe is the second smallest continent by area. *Europe is the third largest continent by population. *Russia, Georgia and Turkey lie both in Europe and Asia. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:Iron Man 2 Locations Category:Thor (film) Locations Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Locations Category:The Avengers Locations Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Thor: The Dark World Locations Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Locations Category:WHiH Newsfront (web series) Locations Category:Comics Locations